Enamorado de un fantasma
by taiori
Summary: que puedo decir? siempre he visto sufrir a naruto, ahora quise ver sufrir un poco a sasuke sin el rubio, pequeño one shot que no me saio tan bien como deseaba


Que drama en fin ando nostalgica que le hago

**Enamorado de un fantasma**

Por las calles de konoha, un grupo de niños corre rapidamente, jugueteando hasta detenerse frente a una gran casa vieja, con un gran y hermoso jardín, los pequeños se miran entre si en un mudo acuerdo para entrar y hacer alguna travesura

Sera mejor que no lo hagan- la voz de un joven atrás de ellos los hizo girarse molestos

Porque no?- preguntaron con desagrado

Porque en esa casa vive un fantasma...- susurro el joven viendo la silueta de un hombre vestido de blanco pasar por el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa y desaparecer, los pequeños al ver eso salieron corriendo de miedo, realidad o ilusion? Como saberlo? A quien le interesaria detenerse a platicar con un fantasma? Sonrio por lo bajo, solo a el... al hombre que miraba por la ventana, sus largos cabellos negro y ojos rojos, el mejor ninja de la aldea en esos momentos, heredero de un gran clan sobre su espalda, si tan solo el pudiera hablar de nuevo con ese fantasma tambien seria feliz, pero eso seria comenzar a vivir en el pasado de nuevo, comenzo a caminar alejándose de aquella casa que le traia tantos buenos recuerdos y le causaba nostalgia

Konohamaru, llegas tarde de nuevo- la voz de su compañero le hizo alzar la mano para correr hasta el sonriendo...

El joven de ojos rojos observaba de nuevo el jardín, las hermosas flores adornaban con sus alegres colores, sonrio... si... era como el, un jardín lleno de vida, la imagen de un joven rubio y ojos azules se formo ahí, jugando con los petalos en medio de un dulce baile, sonrio al verlo dejar de jugar para acercarse a la puerta- Estas de nuevo aquí...- susurro el joven que veia por la ventana girándose para ver de nuevo aquel rostro sonriente que lo habia enamorado- Na-chan...- susurro acercándose a aquel fantasma que parecia abrazarlo y escucharlo, pero ante el sonar de la puerta desaparece, el moreno se gira molesto, una interrupcion mas, pero pronto se desharia de ellos y regresaria a su lado

Que sucede?- pregunto a quien lo veia desde la puerta, la joven pelirosa lo veia seria y triste, cuanto mas estaria su amigo y amor asi? Ya habian pasado 5 años desde aquello

Sasuke-kun tenemos una misión...- dijo ella en voz baja, no queria hacerlo enojar, sus amigos lo esperaban afuera, el los observo y asintió

Ahora salgo...- susurro cerrando la puerta para recoger sus cosas- Na-chan, pronto estare de vuelta...- se despidio de aquella imagen que parecia sonreírle desde la esquina de su habitación

Sasuke...- llamo kiba al moreno que lo volteo a ver seriamente haciendole tragar duro

Que sucede kiba?- pregunto algo molesto, ya sabia hacia donde iba la platica, pero lo dejo avanzar

Porque no te mudas mas cerca de la oficina del hokage?- pregunto el chico perruno sin notar la palabra que no debia pronunciar, tenten intento hacerle callar pero era tarde, el uchiha ya estaba perdido en sus recuerdos

-. Flash back -.

La aldea de konoha se reune después de tres dias de luto ante la muerte de la quinta hokage, era hora de que su sucesor tomara su lugar, dos jóvenes estaban en la lista para sucederle, Sasuke uchiha y uzumaki Naruto, ambos eran pareja desde hacia dos años, y una ves mas para variar, competian por algo, como buenos rivales, pero en esta contienda, Sasuke estaba perdido y lo sabia, ademas que a el no le interesaba el puesto de hokage, tenia en mente otro puesto que se le hacia mas importante, una ves que la aldea estuvo de acuerdo en que el rubio tomara su puesto de hokage, comenzo la disputa que el moreno deseaba ganar, quien seria la mano derecha del rubio y su protector, la contienda no iba a ser nada facil, entre sus contendientes esta hyuga hinata, la mejor amiga de Naruto, sakura haruno, que aunque no era muy fuerte serviria mucho para curar las heridas del rubio ante cualquier problema, una ninja medico, neji hyuga, si el primo de la chica de ojos blancos y un gran ninja, y como no, estaban ero sennin y kakashi, al final, después de un duro combate contra neji el habia sido derrotado por poco, pero Naruto le habia escogido, porque tenia confianza en el y su tenacidad ante la desventaja de no poder usar su chakra, este se puso feliz y desde entonces entreno mas arduamente, para no perder contra nadie mas, hasta volverse el mas fuerte de la villa despues de su koibito, cuanto habian entrenado juntos para llegar ahí? mucho, y durante su trato familiar las cosas eran mejor aun, aunque a veces el rubio llegaba con jaqueca ante tanto problema por resolver

-. Fin del flash back-.

Sasuke... SASUKE- grito la pelirosa molesta de ser ignorada a media misión

Disculpa sakura...- se disculpo recuperando su posición, esta ves tenia que proteger a los amigos del rubio y quienes lo habian estado apoyando, una mano en su hombro le hizo girarse- hinata...- susurro confundido, esta le sonreia amablemente

Sasuke-kun... sera mejor que apresures la misión o no tendras donde ver de nuevo a tu fantasma amado- dijo la chica regresando a su posición, el moreno tardo un poco en reaccionar, entonces lo entendio, sus amigos siempre le decian que deberían quemar esa casa, porque el recuerdo de el lo mataria, que vivir solo no le ayudaba a olvidar y seguir adelante, se giro hacia adelante, es cierto, porque le habian llamado a una misión tan facil si shikamaru bien podia venir en su lugar, o neji, apreto los puños fuertemente levantándose, sakura lo miro sorprendida, hinata sonrio por lo bajo, se lanzo a la cabaña de frente para acabar aquella burla de misión lo antes posible, pero al entrar... nada, no habia nadie ahí, todo habia sido una trampa, se giro y sus amigos lo veian seriamente

Sasuke-kun...- llamo sakura preocupada

Me han mentido...- gruño viéndolos molesto, el sharingan no tardo en atacar a sus amigos para darle tiempo a salir corriendo rumbo a su casa, tenia que llegar, no dejaria que le quitaran lo unico que tenia de su amor- Naruto... esperame... pronto estare ahí- el joven corria a toda prisa- no dejare que te vuelvan a matar por mi culpa- un guardapelo en su cuello no tardo en salir de sus ropas para dejar a ver la foto del rubio, partiendo su corazon en dos, las lagrimas salian de sus ojos sin poderlo evitar, el recuerdo de aquel dia llego a su mente de golpe

-. Flash back-.

Naruto tenia que viajar rumbo a la aldea de la arena para juntarse con gaara el kazekage, claro, eso hubiera estado perfecto de no ser porque el joven de ojos verde acaba de ser asesinado y su lugar habia sido suplantado, tres ninjas de konoha los acompañaban, mientras platicaban amenamente atravesando todo el bosque, cuatro ninjas mas de la arena los escoltaban,

No habia que traer a tantos ninjas- regaño el rubio sintiéndose como muñequita de cristal- con Sasuke era suficiente, después de todo, nuestras aldeas no estan en guerra- el moreno sonrio, era cierto, con el hubiese sido suficiente, ya que Naruto era todo menos debil, y con el kyubi en su interior era algo mas asombroso, si tan solo hubiese hecho caso en ese momento de su pareja, pronto el grupo llego al desierto, un par de kilómetros adelante fueron atacados en una emboscada que iba hacia su pareja, Sasuke se coloco a su lado para protegerlo, mientras los demas peleaban, pero la escolta no tardo en ser vencida, Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo, no penso que esos ninjas fueran tan debiles, pero mas se sorprendio al ver que los ninjas de la aldea de la arena los habian traicionado, el moreno comenzo a pelear junto al rubio tomando rapidamente la ventaja, sonrio... al parecer hubiese sido mas facil si no hubieran aceptado escoltas traidoras, pero igual habian vencido, Naruto le sonreia aun lado

Sasuke... CUIDADO- grito lanzándose a cubrir al moreno el cual fue lanzado un par de metros mas alla, abrio sus ojos para ver como los tres ninjas de la hoja que iban con ellos habian atravesado a Naruto con sus espadas, el rubio sonrio por lo bajo al ver al moreno a salvo mientras de su boca brotaba un hilo de sangre, el kyubi salio del cuerpo de Naruto en una pequeña explosión de fuego que carbonizo a los tres ninjas traidores, Sasuke se acerco corriendo a su amado, el rubio callo en los brazos del moreno sonriendo

Na-chan... aguanta Na-chan, pedire ayuda por radio y estaras bien...- decia Sasuke llamando por radio, Naruto tomo las manos de Sasuke con una sonrisa

Estas bien sa-chan?- pregunto el

Claro dobe, no tenias que protegerme, yo soy quien tenia que protegerte a ti- decia el moreno con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos

No me digas dobe, Sasuke- baka- regaño Naruto comenzando a toser sangre, sabia que le quedaba poco tiempo pero se sentia feliz

Na-chan resiste...- llamo Sasuke acariciando su rostro mientras lo cargaba para comenzar el regreso a konoha, asi se encontraria a la escolta de ayuda mas rapido

Sa-chan, detente...- corto el rubio con voz apagada- descansemos ahí?- señalo un arbol

Callate dobe, no dejare que te mueras aquí...- dijo el moreno desesperado

Sa-chan... ya es tarde...- le corto poniendo uno de sus dedos manchados de sangre en sus labios

No... tu no eres de los que se rinde- regaño el moreno sentándose bajo la sombra del arbol que su koibito le habia señalado, lo beso tiernamente y le sonrio

Sa-chan... abrazame...- pidio Naruto, este lo hizo, hasta que el rubio dejo de respirar con una sonrisa, asi es como el siempre habia deseado morir, entre sus brazos, claro... Naruto siempre conseguia lo que queria, pero porque no penso en lo que el sentiria al verlo morir entre sus brazos? Lloro, lloro como nunca antes, se quedo asi, abrazandolo durante horas, bañando sus ropas con la sangre de su koibito, y hablándole al oido, hasta que los refuerzos llegaron, entre ellos iba sakura, pero ya para que? Ya era tarde, desde entonces se habia decididio que el fuera el hokage, pero renuncio a ese honor, el no queria tomar el lugar de su amado, el queria a su amado, asi que jiraiya se convirtió en nuevo hokage al no haber alguien digno para el puesto...

-. Fin del flash back-.

El humo que comenzaba a levantarse en la aldea lo afligio...- Na-chan...- llamo acelerando el paso, entro a la villa pasando la guardia sin detenerse, acaso no lo entendían? Naruto estaba ahí adentro, esperando por el, noche tras noche y dias tras dia, si, el siempre estaria con el, susurrándole que lo esperaria por en el cielo por siempre, llego a su casa, la cual comenzaba a arder en aquellas llamas, las flores del jardín comenzaron a deshojarse con una suave brisa, como un suave susurro

Sasuke...- llamo konohamaru viendo al moreno, el tambien acababa de llegar al ver lo que sucedia

Porque?... porque no nos dejan en paz?- pregunto intentando apagar el fuego, pero shikamaru le detuvo con su sombra, konohamaru intento usar su jutsu de agua para ayudar al moreno pero fue detenido

Es hora de que regreses a ser tu Sasuke...- expreso su amigo preocupado, el moreno se giro usando el sharingan para safarse y entrar a su casa, adentro se veia el fantasma del rubio quien sonreia de verle abriendo sus brazos para recibirlo, todos se quedaron asombrados al ver a Naruto abranzando a su amor, tal ves sasuke no estaba tan loco como creian

Na-chan...- sonrio, observo las flores deshojarse, ya no importaba, porque aunque siempre veia el rostro de su amado ahí, era el la flor mas bella del jardín, la casa ardia en llamas, maderos callendo, esos maderos que habian grabado en su interior la voz de su koibito, el fuego hacia arder su piel, pero no le importaba, porque la luz de esa casa siempre fue Naruto, SU Naruto, los demas observaron arder el cuerpo del moreno, este sonreia, no parecia sufrir mucho, tal ves el hecho de saber que se reuniria con aquel que tanto amo le mitigaba todo dolor

Sa-chan...- escucho que alguien me llama, ahí esta el, viéndome con su sonrisa, le sonrio y corro a su lado, como cuando eramos niños, lo tomo de la mano, me siento feliz, por fin estoy contigo

Na-chan... te amo- te digo besandote para ver como correspondes con esa alegria y jovialidad de siempre, ahora juntos, para siempre, cielo o infierno, que mas da, si estoy contigo puedo sorportarlo todo.

Esa noche, konoha perdio al ultimo descendiente del clan uchiha en medio del fuego, al final, aquel fantasma que habitaba en esa casa, habia ganado, se lo habia llevado consigo.

Debo dejar la musica deprimente :s


End file.
